Piggybackable
by Zero-onE001
Summary: TezuRyo. He also wondered if they were being stared at when people passed by them, as a man piggybacking another man was kinda weird. But he didn't really care if they were. Drabble.


**A/N: **Because Piggybackable is not a word. XD

Hey guys! :D

I'm so sleepy~ It's 12:36 am in here. And I got tired from nonstop RP-ing. Sigh. I hope they won't make me confess to An-chan anymore. It was embarrassing. . XD

I got this idea from my best friend's (And yeah, the same best friend I am keen on babbling about) fic. I love his word that I can't help it. XD Nah, I can't babble anymore (Good thing? XD). Too sleepy to do so.

**40th story! Woot~! Woot~! **

**Warnings: **Written after being bullied into confessing to An-chan and after making Momoshiro's face undergo spontaneous combustion. And written under the influence of sleep-deprivation, a murderer, a guinea pig and a whole bunch of roleplaying retards. XD Beware of **OOCness **(Sigh. Why is it always like this), grammar and spelling errors, electric trains, and Tezuka. He's a pervert. XD And Ryoma's piggybackable, mind you. :P

Another warning: REVIEW, or I KILL YOU. ;] Written under the orders of Achmed the dead terrorist. XD

**Disclaimer: **I RP just to feel like I own PoT. Isn't that enough?

**Credits: **The owner of the word. And the owner of electric trains.

**Prompt: **Piggybackable

* * *

><p><strong>Piggybackable<strong>

**by Zero-one001**

The electric train was humming softly, lulling its passengers into a deep sleep.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was no exception, except that he was not sleeping. He was fighting away his sleepiness by staring at the mop of emerald tresses sprawled across his right shoulder rather messily. He shifted awkwardly, holding up his left hand to look at the back of magnetic card, which displayed the following stops of the train.

He blinked, realizing that the next stop was theirs.

Mentally calculating that they had less than two minutes before departing the train, the bespectacled man turn to his side, shaking his companion awake. But the boy wouldn't budge. In fact, he snuggled more against Tezuka.

The somewhat recorded feminine voice from the PA system resounded through the electric train, and Tezuka found himself resisting the urge to curse under his breath.

The doors hissed open.

Finally resigning, the infamous captain hurriedly lifted the slumbering prodigy onto his back, careful not to force his left shoulder—or else they would both be stuck inside the train.

He adjusted the boy after stepping out, blinking in surprise as the boy almost weighed like feather on him. He looked at him over his shoulder, noting that Ryoma won't wake up soon.

He made another adjustment. That should do. The boy was surprisingly piggybackable, after all.

Ryoma's house was near the train station, so Tezuka sort of took the longer way to uncharacteristically pass time. And by the time the prodigy showed some signs of stirring, the bespectacled brunet finally followed the path to the temple near the younger boy's home.

He could feel the warmth emitted by the greenette on his back, and could hear—amid the sound of crickets chirping and few motorists lingering in the middle of the night—the soft snoring of the younger boy that was muffled against his shirt.

Tezuka wondered if Ryoma was drooling on it.

He also wondered if they were being stared at when people passed by them, as a man piggybacking another man was kinda weird. But he didn't really care if they were.

Exactly two poles before the temple, Ryoma sleepily mumbled a "Buchou?", looking at the tennis club captain in mild confusion before averting his gaze in order to study his surroundings.

And even though it was kind of nice having the tennis prodigy on his back and warming him on that chilly night, he knew that it'd be too rude not to put the boy down. He gestured to do so.

But he instantly stopped when he felt Ryoma's chin being propped back just below his left shoulder. The boy had also had his hands clasped together around Tezuka's neck, clearly indicating that the boy wanted otherwise.

The bespectacled captain felt the urge to sigh, but then he didn't, as it would ruin his perfect captain image. So he settled on making the boy comfortable on his back instead, before swiftly turning around and walking opposite of Ryoma's abode, his mind speedily making a map of Tokyo and determining another route toward their destination.

A longer alternate route.

Ryoma's nose that was tracing the nape of his neck made him shudder slightly, but he paid it no heed as he continued his trek with the piggybackable boy on him.

The night was still young, anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **-yawns- How was it? I'm gonna sleep now, ne?

Please review, or Achmed would strap a bomb around you and kick you to join the marine training.

Good night. :D

**R&R!**


End file.
